


Soulmates

by suhcapistrano



Category: Hyun Bin - Fandom, Son Ye Jin - Fandom, 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV) RPF
Genre: BinJin - Freeform, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhcapistrano/pseuds/suhcapistrano
Summary: WHAT'S A SOULMATE?It's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else, it's someone who makes you a better person.Actually, they don't make you a better person you do that yourself because they inspire you.A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever, it's the one person who knew you, accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or no else would. And no matter what's happen, you will always love them, nothing can even change that.•••This story is totally written in Brazilian Portuguese language. I hope you can read it, though it's not in English (:ღSoulmates é uma coleção de histórias fictícias sobre o casal de atores coreanos Hyun Bin e Son Ye Jin, conhecidos carinhosamente por BinJin.As oneshots não seguem ordem cronológica e são baseadas em minhas teorias, fatos ocorridos que me fazem acreditar no casal, e meu ponto de vista, como shipper, sobre como tudo começou, a forma como os dois se apaixonaram, suas rotinas diárias.Essa obra escrita é uma fanfiction, e por assim dizer, puramente fruto da minha imaginação.In Conclusion, BinJin Married. ♡ #ICBM
Relationships: Hyun Bin/Son Ye Jin
Kudos: 6





	Soulmates

**_“The scene chosen by Son Ye Jin (her favorite from Crash Landing On You) was the part in episode 12 where Ri Jeong Hyeok and Yoon Se Ri share a conversation over drinks.”_ **

**_Soompi - February 2020._ **

Naquela fria noite de inverno, Son Ye Jin estava excepcionalmente calada. Seu olhar vagava entre as iluminadas ruas de Seul através da janela do carro em movimento e suas próprias mãos em seu colo. Enquanto dirigia, Hyun Bin podia observar sua namorada pressionar os lábios vez ou outra e piscar repetidamente os olhos, o que infelizmente era comum para ela por causa de sua síndrome dos olhos secos. Porém, ele sabia que não se tratava do incômodo da doença. Bin já a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que algo a incomodava.

— _Saran-ah_ , o que você quer comer? Quer passar em algum lugar e comprar alguma coisa?

Ye Jin apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa e o olhou rapidamente com um sorriso triste.

— Não estou com fome, _jagiya_. — sua voz soava abafada, como se tivesse engolido em seco.

Bin sorriu e apenas assentiu, tomando uma de suas mãos e entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. Era evidente que acontecera alguma coisa, não só pelo comportamento atípico, mas também pela falta de apetite. Sua namorada sempre comia bem e era sua companheira de garfo para qualquer hora, inclusive essa era uma das várias coisas que o atraíam nela. Ele preferiu deixar para conversar em casa, com calma. Assim, ele poderia dar toda a atenção que ela merece.

Já passavam das 11 horas da noite quando adentraram o estacionamento do apartamento de Bin, em Heukseok-Dong. Ele soltou seus dedos ainda entrelaçados e mudou a marcha automática, colocando-a em modo parking para desligar o carro. Ele virou o corpo e com o braço direito puxou um sobretudo cinza do banco de trás.

— Por coincidência, eu trouxe seu favorito. Vista! Está fazendo muito frio lá fora.

— Não precisa, Bin-ssi. Só vamos caminhar até o elevador, vai ser rápido. Não estou com tanto frio assim...

— Mesmo assim, vista. Você sabe como aqui em casa faz bastante frio durante essa época do ano.

Ye Jin o olhou e finalmente cedeu. Ela pegou o sobretudo e o colocou por cima dos ombros sem realmente vesti-lo. Imediatamente ela sentiu o perfume amadeirado de seu namorado invadir suas narinas e seu coração acelerou. O cheiro dele era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava no mundo e lhe trazia o sentimento de estar em casa. O pensamento fez suas lágrimas pinicarem seus olhos e uma vez mais naquele dia, elas estavam prontas para sair. Ela precisou piscar forte. Ao saírem do carro, o ar gelado cortou seu rosto e, por reflexo, ela se encolheu.

— Eu te disse que estaria frio, _saran-ah_. — disse Bin sorrindo e dando a volta para alcançá-la. Ele passou o braço direito sob o sobretudo e agarrou sua cintura, puxando-a para perto. — Você sempre teimosa! — ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e seguiram rumo ao elevador.

Ye Jin continuou em silêncio, sem fazer nenhum comentário divertido sobre a implicância do namorado. Outro comportamento nada comum dela, que não perdia nunca a oportunidade de provocá-lo. Quando entraram no elevador, ele a soltou para pressionar sua digital e apertar seu andar. Dessa vez, ela não quis esperar os poucos segundos sem contato e o abraçou de lado, colocando o braço esquerdo próximo ao seu quadril, agarrando a barra de sua blusa e deitou o rosto em seu ombro. Bin sorriu e a abraçou de volta, beijando-lhe o cabelo. Ele simplesmente amava esse lado doce e afetuoso dessa mulher pela qual era fascinado.

— Você quer conversar sobre o que te incomoda? — ele perguntou cauteloso. — Não quero te pressionar, mas estou preocupado com você.

— Como você sabe que algo me incomoda? — o tom abafado voltou à sua voz.

— Eu conheço a minha Ye Jin. Isso basta? — finalmente ele a ouviu rir e apertou ainda mais seu abraço. — Nós estamos juntos há praticamente dois anos, _saran-ah_. Como eu não saberia que você não está bem desde que terminamos de gravar?

— Dois anos, Bin-ssi? — ela se afastou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos.

— Você sabe que eu considero nosso começo desde que fui ao seu aniversário em 2018. Na verdade, um pouco antes, considerando outros pontos de vista, mas... — ele se calou e deu de ombros.

— Você realmente é um _ahjussi_ brega de primeira, não é? — ela riu enquanto zombava do namorado.

— Você que é insensível e não leva em consideração as formas que o destino sempre nos uniu! — ele disse fingindo estar magoado e fazendo beicinho. — Não era você que acreditava em amores predestinados e coisas assim... — disse resmungando baixinho.

 _“_ Ele é realmente muito parecido ao Ri Jeong Hyeok, até nisso. _”_ — ela pensou. — Bin-ssi! Você considera que nosso primeiro encontro foi naquela premiação, em 2014! Mal tivemos tempo de conversar naquele dia... Não posso te levar a sério!

— Mas o importante é que nós dois estávamos ali, juntos... Subimos ao palco juntos, ganhamos um prêmio juntos. Isso é o que importa! E quer saber de uma coisa? — ele a olhou nos olhos. — Você estava linda naquele vestido prateado. — roubou-lhe um selinho. — Eu tive que me esforçar ao máximo para não ficar te olhando e parecer desrespeitoso.

Ye Jin riu outra vez e lhe devolveu o selinho.

— Quer saber de uma coisa também? — ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

— O quê? — ele a fitou com expectativa.

— Eu sim fiquei te olhando, não pude me segurar. — seus olhos contemplavam o rosto dele com muito afeto. — Eu sempre admirei seu trabalho, e estar ali, ao seu lado... Simplesmente não consegui tirar os olhos.

— Eu sei. — ele sorriu tão amplamente que suas covinhas apareceram. — Eu vi nas contas de fãs... E no youtube.

— Bin-ssi! — ela o repreendeu de brincadeira batendo em seu peito com o punho fechado e voltou a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro rindo.

Ye Jin realmente ficava encantada em como Hyun Bin era bom em guardar detalhes, em transformar banalidades do relacionamento deles em algo especial. Ele se lembrava de datas, de coisas que ela tinha dito, até mesmo a cor da roupa que ela estava usando em determinada ocasião. Era no mínimo estranho, mas ela amava essa peculiaridade dele.

O bip do elevador a trouxe de volta à realidade. O casal caminhou até a porta principal do apartamento ainda abraçado, curtindo a proximidade. Assim que adentraram a sala, eles se separaram para que Ye Jin tirasse o sobretudo e Bin ligasse a calefação.

— _Jagiya_ , eu vou tomar banho.

— Ótimo, eu vou com você!

— Bin-ssi... — ela hesitou por um momento. — Eu...

— Você precisa de um tempo sozinha, certo? Achei que tinha conseguido te distrair um pouco...

— Me desculpe, Bin-ssi...

— Como eu te disse, eu te conheço, _saran-ah_. Não precisa se desculpar. Só estou preocupado com você... Quero te ver bem. Converse comigo quando estiver pronta.

“Só mais um pouco, Ye Jin. Aguente mais um pouco. Respire fundo. Não chore na frente dele, não agora.”. Ela pressionou os lábios e piscou os olhos repetidamente como havia feito no carro e assentiu, desaparecendo pelas escadas que levam ao segundo andar. Bin odiava ver sua namorada assim, mas Son Ye Jin era uma mulher que tinha seus momentos de melancolia. No começo era confuso, já que ela emana uma aura brilhante e espirituosa, sempre se mostrando sorridente, animada e cativante, mas ao longo de seu relacionamento, ele descobriu facetas daquela mulher que o público e os que não a conheciam tão bem jamais imaginariam que ela tivesse.

•••

Ye Jin ligou o chuveiro girando o registro bem devagar e mediu a temperatura da água com o dorso da mão. Ela prendeu o cabelo num coque alto improvisado e entrou, deleitando-se com a sensação confortável da água quente que escorria pelos seus ombros. Ela fechou os olhos e finalmente se permitiu chorar, sem reservas, apenas ela mesma com seus pensamentos soturnos e suas lágrimas.

_“Eu não quero voltar._

_Só quero ficar aqui com você._

_Eu quero me casar com você aqui e ter um filho parecido com você.”_

_ CORTA. _

_—_ _Uau, Son Ye Jin-ssi!_ _Você entrou totalmente na personagem._ _—_ _diz o diretor Lee Jung Hyo em tom de brincadeira._

 _—_ _Caramba... Isso me fez chorar._ _—_ _ela ri sem jeito limpando as lágrimas com um lenço._

 _—_ _Isso foi repentino..._ _—_ _diz Bin observando-a enquanto ela se olhava no espelho e ainda se ocupava em enxugar o pranto que ainda caía._

 _—_ _Meu Deus, isso foi triste..._ _—_ _sua voz falhou e ela respirou fundo olhando para baixo._

 _—_ _Você está bem?_ _—_ _Bin pergunta em um tom mais baixo que o usual._

 _—_ _Estou... Eu só me emocionei além da conta. Os sentimentos de Yoon Se Ri afloraram em mim, não consegui me conter._ _—_ _ela sorri na tentativa de suavizar o ambiente, algo bem característico dela._

 _—_ _Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, Ye Jin-ssi._

 _—_ _Por quê?_ _—_ _ela ri agora sem lágrimas no rosto._

 _—_ _A forma como você imerge em seu trabalho, em seus personagens. Eu sempre fico fascinado pela sua atuação._ _—_ _ele abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz e aproximou-se de seu rosto._ _—_ _Tive o privilégio de ver Ha Chae Yoon e seu “maluco desgraçado”, agora vejo você dando mais sensibilidade à Yoon Se Ri. Dessa forma, ela fica ainda mais parecida com você._

 _—_ _Bin-ssi! Você nunca vai se esquecer disso, não é?_ _—_ _ela lhe deu um leve empurrão no ombro sorrindo._

_— Eu não me esqueceria mesmo se eu quisesse. Meu coração sempre palpita quando te vejo interpretando. Você sabe que não sei como explicar isso, mas sempre me emociona..._

_O formato de lua crescente que o fazia perder a sustentação das pernas deu o ar da graça. Os olhos sorridentes que ele tanto admirava haviam voltado ao seu rosto. Estava tudo bem._

_— Obrigada por essas palavras, Gook-ie oppa. — ela brincou fazendo-o rir. — Sempre foi recíproco, você sabe._

_—_ _Vocês estão prontos?_ _—_ _o diretor Lee perguntou enquanto se aproximava do casal._ _—_ _Agora sem choro, Son Ye Jin-ssi?_

 _—_ _Ne, gamdog-nim. Vamos continuar!_

_[...]_

_“Quero ver você de cabelo grisalho e rugas, te ver envelhecendo. Vai continuar linda, né?”_

Aquelas palavras ecoavam em seu cérebro de forma angustiante. Ye Jin era uma atriz há exatas duas décadas. Já havia interpretado vários papéis nos quais seus personagens sofreram os mais diversos tipos de adversidades e tristezas. Ela vivenciou em sua profissão histórias abrumadoras e já se emocionou em outras ocasiões, afinal, isso faz parte da experiência de ser artista e dar vida a sentimentos alheios, mas nunca um diálogo de script havia mexido tanto com ela e dessa forma.

Talvez pelas circunstâncias de um amor impossível e proibido; talvez pela história trágica de seu país marcada por uma guerra interminável e cheia de consequências devastadoras; talvez porque ela se apaixonou perdidamente pelo homem que proferiu aquelas palavras e, em um segundo, traspassando aquela situação à sua vida pessoal, ela cogitou a ideia de que isso poderia ter acontecido com ela, _com eles_.

Ela girou o corpo e deixou que a água se misturasse com suas próprias lágrimas ao lavar o rosto. Seu lado racional gritava por uma explicação para o seu comportamento. Ela não é assim... Ou pelo menos não era até conhecer um certo alguém.

Son Ye Jin sempre fora uma mulher solitária.

No final do dia, quando chegava a sua casa após horas de gravações, não havia ninguém esperando por ela. Seu lar sempre estava vazio, exceto na época em que teve como companhia seu anjinho de quatro patas e suas amadas plantas. Ela tinha amigas incríveis que entendiam sua profissão por compartilharem do mesmo estilo de vida; ela teve experiências afetivas com alguns homens que passaram por sua vida de forma fugaz; ela tinha sua família morando há algumas horas de Seul; ela tinha sua equipe que a acompanhava por anos a fio, mas no fundo de seu ser, ela sentia o peso da solidão. Ye Jin tinha que admitir: esse sentimento esteve ao seu lado por toda a vida, desde a sua infância e durante seus primeiros anos como atriz profissional, mas com o passar dos anos e depois de chegar aos 30, a solidão deu lugar a um vazio profundo que ela jamais havia sentido.

— _Saran-ah_ , está tudo bem aí? Precisa de sua toalha ou dos seus produtos para a pele?

A voz de Bin cortando o silêncio e suas reflexões turbulentas a assustou. Ela esfregou os olhos com a mão para conseguir abri-los:

— Estou bem, _jagi_. Já estou saindo!

“Droga, eu e minha mania de divagar...”— pensou Ye Jin enquanto pegava o sabonete.

Enquanto passava o produto sobre o corpo, ela pôde ouvir o ruído de puxar do box e duas mãos grandes rodearam sua cintura e a puxaram para trás em um abraço. O movimento repentino a surpreendeu.

— Bin-ssi!

— Eu já te deixei tempo suficiente sozinha. — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e lhe deu um beijo no ombro.

Ela relaxou e se permitiu ser abraçada totalmente por ele, apoiando as costas em seu peito e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele arrastou uma fila de beijos de boca aberta começando pela sua bochecha e passando pela mandíbula, pescoço e clavícula.

— Que bom que você está aqui... — ela sussurrou de volta olhando em direção ao seu rosto.

Ye Jin saiu de seu abraço e se virou de frente para ele, encarando-o com o olhar cheio de adoração genuína. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu rosto e circundou seu pescoço com os braços. Ele diminuiu a distância e roçou sua boca na dela, entreabrindo os lábios carnudos com os seus e inalando seu hálito quente. Respirar o mesmo ar que ela, literalmente, era como um presente divino para os seus sentidos.

Ele lambeu seu lábio inferior e o puxou levemente com os dentes, gerando um gemido prazeroso por parte da mulher com quem compartilhava aquele instante mágico. Quando Bin a sentiu imitar seu movimento, sua mão direita ganhou vida e disparou para sua nuca, inclinando-a em sua direção para aprofundar o beijo. Ele capturou sua língua e a chupou lentamente, aproveitando ao máximo o contato. A ação a incentivou a buscar um toque mais íntimo, fazendo-a grudar seus corpos e intensificar o aperto de seus braços em torno de seu pescoço. Sentir os seios nus esmagando seu torso e gerando uma fricção deliciosa graças à espuma escorregadia no corpo dela foi sua perdição. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta e ele a empurrou contra a parede. A sensação do ladrilho gelado contra sua pele quente a fez ofegar.

O beijo vagaroso tornou-se progressivamente intenso, as línguas se misturavam em ritmo urgente e quase ensaiado, proporcionado pelo conforto e intimidade já conhecidos. O casal sabia como se saborear, exploravam cada canto de suas bocas com paixão, elevando e engrandecendo o desejo que sentiam. A falta de fôlego e a necessidade de autocontrole os fizeram se separar por um momento, mantendo a proximidade apenas pelas testas coladas. Eles recuperavam o alento inspirando a respiração um do outro enquanto se olhavam nos olhos.

— Você estava viajando em seus pensamentos de novo, não é?

— Não diga assim! Eu estava apenas distraída... — ela resmungou enquanto se afastava para encará-lo com o olhar semicerrado.

— E com distraída você quis dizer “olhando fixamente para o nada”? — ele sorriu enquanto gesticulava aspas com os dedos e apertou seu nariz carinhosamente.

Ye Jin o abraçou escondendo o sorriso em seu peito. Ela se ajustou colocando o rosto de lado e firmando o ouvido para escutar os batimentos de seu coração. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e sentiu os braços dela o apertarem ainda mais forte pela cintura. O casal permaneceu assim por algum tempo e então ele sentiu. O corpo esguio de sua mulher soluçava levemente. Ela estava se permitindo, finalmente, chorar em sua presença.

— _Saran-ah_ , eu estou aqui. Apenas chore, limpe sua angústia... Eu vou te dar banho enquanto isso.

Ele pegou a esponja de banho e despejou o sabonete líquido, começando a ensaboar a única área livre para seu acesso: ombros e costas. Ela continuou ali, frágil e chorosa, agarrada a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

•••

Bin conduziu Ye Jin até seu lado da cama e tirou-lhe o robe, deslizando-o delicadamente pelo braço e resvalando os dedos sobre a pele recém-exposta. Ela observava com um sorriso carinhoso cada movimento do homem que a cuida desde um dia de junho de 2017, quando ele lhe trouxera café percebendo seu cansaço ao trabalharem juntos pela primeira vez. Ele a deitou e a cobriu, e quando teve certeza de que ela estava confortável, deitou-se ao seu lado.

— Não que eu esteja reclamando porque você está realmente maravilhosa nessa camisola de seda, mas você não está com frio? Não prefere vestir um pijama mais quente? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Não, _jagi_. Além disso, você vai me esquentar durante a noite... — sua voz se tornou um fiapo manhoso.

Ye Jin apressou-se em abraçá-lo por debaixo das cobertas, colocando o braço esquerdo sobre o abdômen definido, a perna esquerda entre as pernas do namorado e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. Ele passou o braço por debaixo do corpo esguio abraçando-a de volta e levantou seu queixo dando-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios. Ela sorriu e roçou seu nariz ao dele como em um beijo esquimó.

— Eu te amo, Tae Pyung. Eu realmente amo você.

Bin a abraçou mais forte.

— Eu também te amo, Ye Jin. Eu estou aqui... Sempre estarei aqui, até quando você disser que eu devo ir embora. — ele respirou fundo. — Aliás, não. Não irei embora mesmo que você me diga para ir.

Ela riu, acariciou o lóbulo de sua orelha e deslizou os dedos por sua mandíbula.

— Bin-ssi.

— Hm...

— Olhe para mim.

Ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos.

— Você está pronta para me dizer o que te aflige?

— Você realmente me conhece... — ela sorriu. — Realmente existem coisas entre nós dois que simplesmente não precisamos falar.

— Tal como você disse certa vez... Você não sentiu isso sozinha, lembra?

— Sua memória é realmente brilhante enquanto a minha é um farrapo. — ela deu uma risada seca e respirou fundo. — Hoje... Aquela cena que nós gravamos, a última do dia.

— A cena do soju?

— Sim.

— Você se emocionou muito durante essa cena, chorou de repente... Mas achei que você tinha ficado bem com isso, quer dizer, achei que outra coisa incomodava você.

— _Jagiya_ , eu não pude deixar de me colocar no lugar dela, de Yoon Se Ri. Ouvir tudo aquilo do homem que ela ama e simplesmente não poder realizar, quer dizer... É muito triste.

— Sim... Realmente é aterrador, tanto para Yoon Se Ri como para Ri Jeong Hyeok. Os dois se apaixonaram justamente por alguém que seus próprios países não permitem ter contato, quer dizer... É praticamente impossível. Eles não podem se falar por telefone nem enviar cartas um para o outro porque é proibido. É como se... — ele hesitou por um momento tentando procurar a palavra certa. — É como se eles estivessem mortos um para o outro. Sem comunicação, sem notícias, sem nem ao menos saber se estão bem. Eu não consigo imaginar algo assim acontecendo com nós dois.

Ye Jin fungou e sentiu as próprias lágrimas descerem novamente.

— Eu sou grata aos nossos ancestrais por terem nos colocado do mesmo lado da fronteira. Não consigo nem sequer pensar em não poder ter a oportunidade de conhecer você... De não poder me apaixonar por você.

Naquele momento, após ouvir aquelas palavras em tom de pesar, Bin finalmente havia entendido. Sua namorada tão profissional e trabalhadora incondicional traspassou a ficção para as suas realidades. A simples ideia de que o paralelo 38 pudesse tê-los separado em algum momento da trágica história coreana a deixou fora de órbita durante todo esse tempo. Sua sensibilidade impressionante havia evoluído para um alto grau de empatia. Ye Jin nunca deixava, realmente, de surpreendê-lo.

— Eu quero que você saiba que... Se realmente existe outra vida em que podemos renascer, quero reencontrar você. — ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz e olhou em seus olhos. — Então, por favor, Son Eon Jin, volte para mim, ok?

— Eu também quero, Bin-ssi. — ela retribuiu seu olhar e sorriu. — Eu não quero renascer, acho que já trabalhei demais e estou cansada, mas se você vier novamente comigo, eu aceitaria outra vida de bom grado.

Ele apenas a contemplou por algum tempo, observando cada detalhe dos olhos sorridentes que ele tanto amava.

— Acabei de me dar conta de que esse diálogo parece ter sido escrito especialmente para nós dois. Me lembra os dias em que bebíamos juntos enquanto gravávamos _Hyeobsang_... Nós nos embriagávamos e dizíamos coisas que não tínhamos coragem de dizer sóbrios. — ele sorriu com a recordação e lhe deu outro beijo na ponta do nariz.

— Sim... Até mesmo depois de terminarmos de gravar o filme. Sempre quando nos esbaldávamos nas bebidas, nós finalmente falávamos o que nossos corações tinham vontade. Eu nunca tinha me aberto com um homem sobre meus sentimentos de solidão. Saiba que você foi o primeiro... — ela sorriu maliciosamente e ele riu de seu olhar travesso.

— Como o diálogo tem um significado especial para nós, eu quero te dizer uma coisa. — ele girou seu corpo para o lado ainda mantendo-a junto a ele, o que aproximou significativamente seus rostos. Bin juntou suas testas enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Suas respirações se misturaram pela grande proximidade mais uma vez naquele dia. — Eu quero ter um filho que sorri com os olhos como você. Te ver com o cabelo grisalho, envelhecendo ao meu lado. Nós dois jogando golfe para a terceira idade, viajando pelo mundo e finalmente pondo em prática nossa lista de países para visitar. Nós dois finalmente conhecendo a Oktober Fest e experimentando todo tipo de cerveja... — ele acariciou com o dedo indicador suas sobrancelhas, a extensão do nariz, os lábios inferiores, parte da mandíbula e finalmente sua bochecha. — Nós podemos e vamos fazer isso, _saran-ah_. Nós temos muita sorte.

— Sim, _jagi_. Quão sortudos nós dois somos...

Ye Jin encaixou a perna por cima do quadril de Bin, agarrando-se ao seu corpo e se lançando em sua boca. Ele correspondeu de imediato, inclinando-se um pouco para frente e agarrando-a pela cintura com a ajuda do braço direito. Ela o fez deitar de costas sobre o colchão e montou nele, deixando-o sentir seu peso. O movimento o fez querer ficar semissentado para acomodá-la em seu colo. Ele se ajustou entre os travesseiros sem deixar de beijá-la e a trouxe para mais perto.

Após alguns minutos saboreando seu beijo apaixonadamente, sua língua lambeu o canto de sua boca e o lábio inferior, descendo pelo queixo e garganta. Ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação e inclinou o pescoço para lhe dar mais acesso.

— Bin-ssi... Eu já me decidi. — ela sussurrou ofegante.

— Hm... — ele murmurou até então compenetrado no que fazia e pressionou o corpo dela ainda mais no seu.

O nariz dele roçava levemente a região enquanto a boca estava ocupada succionando e lambendo a pele perfumada da namorada. Ela cheirava ao sabonete de flores de ameixa que ele mesmo havia esfregado em seu corpo agora há pouco. Ele poderia ficar ali para sempre apenas sentindo o gosto que tanto apreciava, mas a falta de comentários por parte dela despertou sua curiosidade.

— Sobre... o... quê? — ele perguntou entre beijos de boca aberta. 

— Eu aceito, Tae Pyung.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, Bin paralisou. Ele se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos.

— O... O quê? — sua voz saiu rouca por causa da repentina secura em sua garganta.

— Você se lembra da nossa viagem às Maldivas, em julho, quando acompanhamos Jung Hyun e o marido em sua lua de mel? Você me pediu em casamento. Eu estou te dando sua resposta.

— Mas... mas... Isso é muito repentino, você...

— Sim. — ela o interrompeu gentilmente. — Eu pedi para que você esperasse um pouco, pelo menos até o término de _Sarangui Bulsichak_ , mas eu não quero mais perder tempo. Então... — ela respirou fundo e beijou o nariz perfeito do homem à sua frente. — Kim Tae Pyung, Hyun Bin, o amor da minha vida... Sim, eu aceito me casar com você.

Bin a olhava estupefato. Sua emoção agora era visível em seus olhos, que estavam cheios de água. Ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida, balançando a cabeça com incredulidade. Ye Jin sorriu e seus olhos tomaram a forma característica de lua crescente. A reação de seu homem era simplesmente adorável e ela sabia o quanto sua escolha era a mais certa possível.

— Por... Por que agora? Eu... — ele engoliu em seco. — Você me tirou as palavras, Ye Jin.

O homem ainda parecia aturdido. Seus olhos vagavam entre a linda mulher à sua frente e à visão impressionante de Seul que vinha da janela panorâmica de seu quarto. Sua mão cobriu sua boca e as primeiras lágrimas finalmente caíram dos olhos marejados.

— Porque eu te amo e só isso importa para mim. Eu finalmente me sinto pronta para dar o próximo passo e eu não quero mais esperar. — Ye Jin pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos fazendo-o olhá-la. Ela fechou a distância entre eles e beijou cada lágrima que caía. — Nós temos o privilégio de estar aqui, nessa vida, juntos, sem nada que nos impeça de nos amarmos. Eu já não me importo com o que os outros vão pensar, com o que a nossa imprensa tóxica vai derramar sobre a nossa relação. Eu quero ser sua esposa, quero que meu nome civil tenha seu sobrenome. Eu quero tudo com você, Bin-ssi.

Após algum tempo, que por certo Bin não soube definir quanto, ele finalmente limpou a garganta e se sentiu seguro para falar olhando em seus olhos.

— Você está se arriscando assim... Por mim? Ye Jin-ssi, eu estou disposto a esperar por você, a manter nosso relacionamento da maneira que você quiser. Por mim está tudo bem, eu entendo sua forma de pensar e aprendi a apreciar sua decisão de manter sua privacidade. — ele sorriu e colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo por trás de sua orelha. — Não vou mentir que sempre sinto vontade de gritar aos quatro ventos que tenho ao meu lado a mulher mais incrível do mundo, mas você sabe que eu faria e faço qualquer coisa pelo seu bem estar.

— Tae Pyung, eu estou escolhendo você acima de tudo e de todos, acima de minha carreira. Eu priorizei meu lado profissional por tempo demais, agora eu sinto que é o momento certo para privilegiar o meu coração porque eu encontrei o meu amor predestinado, tão quente como o fogo. — ela acariciou o rosto dele com a ponta dos polegares e seu olhar embaçou enquanto o contemplava. Suas emoções estavam transbordando uma vez mais.

Um silêncio confortável e carregado de sentimentos profundos tomou conta do ambiente. O casal apenas se encarava deixando a mágica telepatia falar por eles, afinal, os dois se entendiam à sua maneira, sem necessidade de palavras.

— Obrigado, Son Eon Jin. — ele finalmente disse olhando-a intensamente e piscando leve para afastar a marca de sua emoção. — Você acabou de me dar algo que eu sempre quis, mas que não era fácil de conseguir, algo que tem estado tão perto, mas tão distante ao mesmo tempo.

— Sua definição de felicidade... — ela sorriu.

— Você. Sempre foi você.

Os olhos sorridentes dela cumprimentaram as covinhas recém-expostas dele. Eles iriam se casar e simplesmente não conseguiam parar de sorrir.

— Oh, _saran-ah_! Eu não posso me esquecer do mais importante! — ele pegou as mãos dela e beijou seus dois dedos anelares. — A aliança! Ela está guardada ali apenas esperando ansiosamente por esse dia...

Quando Bin fez menção de se levantar, ela o empurrou de volta sem sair de seu colo.

— Isso é o de menos no momento, _jagi_. Agora me beije... Eu quero meu primeiro beijo como sua noiva... — seu olhar oscilava entre seus olhos e sua boca.

Ela não precisava pedir duas vezes.

•••

A manhã seguinte trouxe o frio congelante característico da estação e a vontade de se degustar um bom café bem quentinho. Ye Jin apenas começava a sessão de maquiagem em seu camarim preparando-se para as longas horas de gravação do dia quando a batida na porta foi ouvida.

— Entre! — ela disse em voz alta olhando em direção ao ruído há pouco escutado.

Um Hyun Bin mais sorridente que o normal apareceu diante de seus olhos e carregava dois copos de café. Mu Jin, a maquiadora profissional da atriz, sorriu e se retirou para dar-lhes um momento a sós.

— Você adivinhou... Eu precisava de café! — ela sorriu para ele e pegou o copo.

— Trouxe do jeito que você gosta... Um americano bem quentinho para a minha _noiva_! — ele disse a última palavra sussurrando.

— Bin-ssi! — ela o repreendeu, mas ainda sorrindo.

— Não tem ninguém aqui, Ye Jin-ssi, não dá para ouvir nada! — ele riu e apertou levemente a ponta de seu nariz. — Ei, mudando de assunto... Você leu as nossas cenas de semana que vem? — disse após tomar um gole do café.

— Sim, agora mesmo eu estava dando uma olhada no script...

— Leu sobre as alianças? — sua voz retumbava entusiasmo.

Ye Jin o olhou divertida e afirmou com a cabeça.

— É muita coincidência, não é?

— Sim... Apesar de não se tratar de um noivado propriamente dito, o simbolismo é o mesmo. — ela sorriu e tocou involuntariamente seu dedo anelar.

— O diretor Lee me permitiu escolher as alianças! Ele concordou que seria importante esse momento para que eu pudesse canalizar melhor o que Ri Jeong Hyeok sentirá quando entregar à Yoon Se Ri esse presente. — ele deu seu sorriso de covinhas e se aproximou dela para sussurrar ao seu ouvido. — Eu vou fazer questão de optar por anéis parecidos com os nossos e com um significado que tenha a ver com nós dois.

Ela virou seu rosto para encará-lo, o que fez seus narizes quase se encostarem pela proximidade.

— Eu estou ansiosa para ver meu terceiro anel... Será que você vai ter bom gosto três vezes seguidas? — ela zombou.

— Dizem que a terceira é a vencida, não é? — ele lhe roubou um selinho.

— Bin-ssi, é sério! — ela o repreendeu novamente.

— Como eu vou me casar para sempre e apenas com uma única mulher, ela vai ter que se contentar com três anéis muito bem escolhidos por mim... — ele lhe deu uma piscadela e riu. — Vou te mandar uma foto mais tarde, fique de olho no seu KakaoTalk.

•••

Ye Jin terminou sua cena externa e se sentou momentaneamente em um espaço criado pela produção para intervalos e descansos. Ela pegou seu celular e checou se havia alguma mensagem. Por coincidência, ou talvez por essa conexão inexplicável que existe entre os dois, a notificação chegou justamente naquele instante. Seu sorriso floresceu instantaneamente e mais que depressa abriu o aplicativo.

**빈** **씨** **💕 acaba de enviar uma foto.**

빈 씨 💕:

_Saran-ah, o que você achou? Meu bom gosto permanece intacto, né?_

손예진:

 _Você está se gabando, Hyun Bin? Que feio!_ _😝_

빈 씨 💕:

_Devo continuar?_

손예진:

_Aigoo~... Nem pense nisso!_

_É lindo, jagi... Realmente parece com o nosso_ _😍_

 _A diferença é que esse é dourado e o nosso é prateado como minha aliança de noivado_ _🥰_

_Em uma escala de 0 a 10, seu bom gosto conquistou um 5... Não foi tão ruim 😝_

빈 씨 💕:

_Hahaha, engraçadinha!_

_Mas vou te confessar que ser parecido foi uma coincidência, apesar de essa ser minha primeira intenção..._

손예진:

 _Como assim?_ _🤔_

빈 씨 💕:

_Escolhi esses anéis pelo significado. Quando a designer disse, eu simplesmente me decidi._

손예진:

_Qual é o significado?_

_Aniyo~, você está me deixando curiosa!_ _😣_

빈 씨 💕:

_Amor puro e eterno._

_Não se aplica só aos personagens, você sabe._

_Foi como nós começamos, saran-ah... Da forma mais pura e genuína, como colegas de trabalho que se conectaram e se tornaram amigos da forma mais inusitada._

_E mais ainda... Como tudo aconteceu naturalmente, como nos apaixonamos..._

_Quão longe nós chegamos..._

_E eterno por causa da nossa promessa de ontem. Não se esqueça de voltar para mim na próxima vida, Eon Jin. ❤️_ _️_

손예진:

 _Omo! Meu ahjussi favorito usou um emoji, gwiyeowo~_ 💕

빈 씨 💕:

 _Isso só pode ser uma punição para mim..._ _🥺_

손예진:

 _Você sabe que eu não podia perder a oportunidade de te perturbar..._ _🤣_

_Eu voltarei para você, Tae Pyung. Eu te amo._

빈 씨 💕:

_Eu também te amo, futura Sra Kim._

Ye Jin sorriu olhando sua própria mão esquerda e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ela não imaginava o quanto a experiência de estar noiva do homem que amava poderia ser tão absurdamente incrível. Ela esticou seu braço e levantou a mão no ar, observando seus dedos finos. Com a outra mão, ela tocou suavemente seu próprio dedo anelar no lugar onde seus anéis, tanto de compromisso como o de noivado, estavam mais cedo. Ela percebeu que estava extremamente ansiosa para voltar à casa mesmo tendo chegado para gravar há poucas horas, e isso se devia ao fato de que ali, no espaço privado dos dois, ela poderia usá-los livremente e encará-los quantas vezes quisesse.

Com esse pensamento, ela decidiu que seria mais ousada no dia seguinte, quando colocaria ambos os anéis pendurados em um de seus colares. Assim como Yoon Se Ri dizia naquele script sobre jamais tirar o anel de compromisso pelo resto de sua vida, Son Ye Jin experimentava da mesma vontade: de nunca mais se separar do elo simbólico que a uniria para sempre ao homem que ganhou seu coração.


End file.
